


A hotel room in Bahrain

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2018 One-shots [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, bahrain GP 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Charles visits Pierre to celebrate his P4 finish with him.





	A hotel room in Bahrain

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been shipping this for a while. Saw there was only one fic and decided to throw my hat in the ring and write something for these two :3

Pierre is still buzzing when he makes his way up to his room. P4. It had been a crazy race and crossing that line had been an immense thrill. He still cannot believe he had managed to achieve this result.

 He puts his card through his hotel room door with shaking fingers and moves into his room, planning on having a shower and maybe trying to get some sleep. He’s still got some PR to do this week and then fly to Shanghai.

 However the plan to shower and sleep is interrupted by a knock on the door. Pierre moves over to answer it and beams when he sees Charles on the other side. “Hey, come in!”

 Charles grins and walks into the room. “I came to see how you were. Congratulations.” He unzips his Sauber jacket and hands him a smuggled bottle of beer.

 Pierre’s eyes widen and the Monégasque driver grins at him.

 “How did you get that?” Pierre asks and Charles just looks smug.

 “Oh, I may have passed a certain German driver on the way here. He gave it to me and I thought you’d wanna share it with me.” Charles replies looking around the room for a beer opener.

 “Sebastian gave you the beer?” Pierre asks, moving over to Charles and finding the beer opener for him.

 “Yeah he’s apparently feeling generous and he snuck us all some beer since he apparently found out about Max planning to go looking for some.” Charles snorts as he opens the beer and hands it to Pierre.

 Pierre takes the offered bottle and drinks some before handing it to Charles. “Didn’t know Sebastian was so rebellious.”

 “Oh He isn’t, but he’d prefer us not to get arrested for trying to find alcohol like Nico Rosberg was a few years ago. I guess he thinks just giving us his stash would mean we’d stay out of trouble.” Charles grins.

 “Such a dad.” Pierre snorts but he has to give Sebastian kudos for the idea.

 “Trust me, you haven’t seen Fernando with Stoffel.” Charles chuckles, but then he looks at him seriously. “I am proud of you, you know?”

 “Yeah I know.” Pierre smiles softly. “Thank you for coming to see me.”

 “I would have come sooner but Sauber were having a party for Marcus and they wanted me there.” Charles sighs softly.

 “Did you hope you’d get the points first?” Pierre asks gently.

 Charles plays with the label on his beer bottle for a few moments and then nods. “I just keep thinking if I didn’t make so many mistakes I’d be getting points by now.”

 “Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Pierre replies, moving to sit down on the sofa with him. “It’s only your first year and you’re in a temperamental car. You’ll get those points sooner or later.”

 Charles nods and looks at him. “You think so?”

 “Would I lie about this?” Pierre looks at him. “You’re talented, Charles. Ferrari wouldn’t have chosen you if they didn’t think so. You’re going to be amazing.” He grins. “And one day me and you will be in top team cars racing each other for the Championship.”

 Charles grins warmly at him and leans his head on his shoulder. “I’m glad I have you.” He murmurs softly.

 Pierre looks at him and laughs softly. “Has the beer gone to your head already?”

 Charles raises his head up and looks at him. “No of course not,” he sighs softly and runs a hand through his hair. “I uh...mean it. I am glad to have you.”

 Pierre’s face softens and he nods gently. “I’m glad I have you too.”

 Charles gives him a crooked grin and then he seems to pause, like he’s trying to decide whether to do something or not.

 And Pierre can see in his eyes what he wants and he suddenly feels shy and nervous. It takes a lot of courage on his part to lean over and give him a soft kiss.

Charles kisses him back gently, light and fluttering, before he pulls back and gives him a shy smile in return.

 “That was...interesting.” Pierre grins at him, heart thumping wildly in his chest.

 “It was.” Charles says with a nod, a beaming smile on his face.

 “Wanna do that again?” Pierre asks through the roaring of the blood in his ears as he blushes deep red. 

 “Yes please.” Charles grins as he leans across and captures his lips in another soft kiss.

 The two spend the rest of the evening cuddled on the sofa trading soft kisses and watching a random film, enjoying each other’s company.

 And Pierre will say in the future that this celebration was one of his favourites. He didn’t need a loud party or alcohol. He just needed his best friend at his side watching crappy movies in a hotel in Bahrain.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
